C17.D47.CCA-SHIELD.DvL.10989
Overview: Daniel Johnston is the current SHIELD Divisional of City Seventeen's District Forty-Seven. Daniel, before gaining this position was the SHIELD Elite Protection Unit under Divisional 76769 before deciding to go rogue due to Super Intendant 777's actions. The traumatic moments of his rogue life have left Daniel scarred. It is only now Daniel has rejoined Civil Protection and continues that line of work. Character Info Name: Daniel Johnston Blood Group: B Pre-war occupation: Marine within the USMC. Post-War occupation: Divisional of SHIELD Age: 32 Height: 6'2 Nationality: Native American/Caucasian Italian Acquaintances: Citywide Shield Divisional 76769, Commander 150, SEARCH Unit 778, SWORD Units 172 and Unit 651, Michelle and Johnny Anderson. Skills: United States Marine Corps Training|Elite Protection Unit Training |Divisional Training|SHIELD Medical Training| Fears: Losing someone important to him. Minor Arachnophobia Disabilities(Mental): Depression. Disabilities (Physical): No arms or legs due to TAg2 augment grade limbs. Backstory Early Life Daniel was born in the United States of America, the city of Boston to be precise. The family consisted of himself, his two other brothers James and Rob and sister Ashley and his father Rodger. Daniel never knew his mother as after he had been born, a short while after she packed up her bags and left. Rodger raised Daniel and his siblings all on his lonesome, and did an adequate job. Daniels heritage consists of him being half native american, due to his father being a full blooded one, while his mother being Caucasian. Nothing extraordinary happened in Daniels early life, it was quite the normal one for him. He would go to school, study at home, play with his siblings and repeat that process near enough ever day. However Daniel didn't have many friends during his school days, the only company he had was found in his older brother, Rob. The loneliness would get to Daniel at times, bringing him right down to depressive states and this would only worsen as he would occasionally get bullied at school. Rob would always be there to pick Daniel back up however, something that Daniel could find comfort in during these hard times for him. School life started to get better for Daniel when Rob introduced him to the high school basketball team, which he soon joined and then fell in love with the game itself as he found a safe haven within it. Soon after his teen years, and going through high school. Daniel decided what he wanted to do with his life. Due to the terrible experience in highschool, being pushed around and walked all over, Daniel felt like he had something to prove, to himself and others. It was then he decided he would enlist in the United States Marine Corps. From that point on, his attitude had completely changed. From being a young, pessimistic man and turning into an ambitious and mature young male. Now, Daniel felt like he could do anything. Knowing that he could prove himself on such a high level was a comfort to him. Each training was a way to prove himself, and he loved it. Daniel became a private in the USMC soon enough, all of the hard work paying off. However, his first firefight wouldn't be against his own race, but beings of a worst kind. ''The 7 Hour War'' It was in New York City, and Daniel had just finished at the firing range alongside some of his friends within the Corps. Suddenly, air raid sirens began to blast throughout the military base. Unknown forces had began a full scale invasion on the entirety of New York, and by the sounds of radio chatter, not just New York, but the world. Aliens? Well it became obvious as the sight Daniel could see from the base on the outskirts of the city, was of New York begin to crumble as gigantic warships hovered over the city and spewed out various alien type dropships and gunships. Fear struck Daniel for the first time in the Corps, he never expected anything like this to happen. Proving himself no longer mattered to him, only surviving through this and doing anything he can to do so. A Sergeant within the Corps called Blake(Who was also one of his best friends), rushed over to Daniel with the orders from High Command. All soldiers were to get aboard the CH-47 Chinooks and head straight for the city. Marines, including Daniel all grabbed their gear and quickly rushed aboard a chopper. Daniel strapped himself in his seat, breathing heavily and trying to keep himself as calm as possible. The chopper began to take off, and soon began streaking through the sky in great haste. Sounds of all out warfare plagued the entire land, as Daniel peered out of the Chinook window to get a look of the outside world. The Chinook he was aboard, was accompanied by at least over a hundred more that flew in formation yet occasionally taking manoeuvres like a swarm, to avoid AA fire. Enemy forces had already got a ground holding, and this would begin to cause immense problems. AA fire began ripping up the swarm of CH-47's, Daniels chopper taking a nasty hit and spiralling out of control. Daniel held on for dear life, praying to himself that he would make it through this. With a large bang, his CH-47 smashed into the ground, straight through a ruined home in a war torn suburb just outside of New York. It was dark, at least for a few minutes before Daniel's vision began to focus again. He looked around the wreckage of the CH-47, still strapped to his seat. Everyone was dead. It was a bloody, gory mess. Blood painted the interior walls, while human body parts and corpses covered the floor. Quickly unstrapping himself and getting up, Daniel inhaled a deep breath and grabbed his M4A1 before he made his way out of the wreckage, and into the suburb. The sounds of warfare continued to roar out across the entire city, not a soul in sight and not a helicopter in the sky. A wrecked humvee lay in sight at the top of the road, Daniel approached it. Suddenly, a hand touched his shoulder. He jolted and turned, quickly raising aim. It was Sgt Blake. A friendly face helped Daniel calm, well for a minute or two. Blake described the situation to him. He had been able to find a radio in the CH-47 wreckage and contacted a US Ranger Convoy that was moving through the very suburbs they were in. The only problem was to get to the convoy, Daniel and Blake would have to pave a way through enemy forces and meet the convoy on a main road to the North-East. It was decided, the two would venture on. They both moved through the suburbs for a few hours, no contact at all, friendly or hostile. Until they both reached the "Hot Zone" of the suburbs. Blake was moving up a street, heading for a wrecked car for cover as Daniel watched his back. Pulse rounds began to fire off, tearing up the ground near Blake as he dashed for the Car wreckage for cover, Daniel taking cover a few meters behind him at a wall. It was then that tall synthetic figures were in sight, all armed with Pulse Rifles and Advanced looking spears of some sort. A firefight ensued, the first real taste of warfare for Daniel. Their cover was beginning to rip apart due to the pulse rounds, and Daniel and Blake were so close to the Convoy meeting point. A decision was made, they would dash through a nearby house to their right, cut through the back garden of the home and smash a way through its back door fencing, onto the main road. The plan worked, as the two dashed as fast as their legs could take them, pulse rounds trailing them as they ran. With a few hits, the back garden fencing broke before Blake quickly scrambled through and Daniel close behind. It was perfect timing, as they ran onto the main road the Ranger convoy came hurdling down the road, seeming to be in great haste. Enemy Synths were trailing them, as pulse rounds began to blast off around them and smashing the convoy. Daniel mounted the MG of a humvee and started blasting off round after round at the synths that had ambushed them, the convoy quickly moving off as he fired. Soon the convoy was out of sight, and heading straight out of the suburb and into New York City, the centre of the brutal warfare. It was late afternoon by the time they convoy rolled into the city, their destination was to reach a safezone at a hotel that a battalion of US Rangers were able to secure. Time passed, and they eventually reached the hotel. Daniel finally felt like he could take a break, rest his head, however this would be short lived. He entered the hotel, the sight he saw was one that saddened him. Families all sat in the lobby, some crying, some just speechless about the situation. It became obvious to Daniel that, victory was now impossible. Five hours had passed since the war had began, and many cities in America had been taken, Europe being completely engulfed within the first few hours. As the war raged on, Daniel was able to rest for an hour before being interrupted by the loud sound of an explosion. He jolted his head up from a desk he had been resting against, grabbing his M4 and running into the main lobby. Orders were to evacuate Civilians through the basement of the hotel and move through an old sewer system. People began screeching in fear and running in waves towards the basement, American Soldiers trying to keep everyone calm. Daniel rushed outside and saw his fellow comrades begin to fall, a large force of synths advancing up quickly. Daniel fired off rounds towards the horde, before falling back inside the Hotel with his fellow servicemen. Blake included. Tables, chairs, everything inside was flipped to be used as cover as all of them trained their aim on the hotel main door, ready to tear apart any alien synth that came through. Pulse rounds ripped through the main entrance, synths quickly swarming in as some were shot down and others continued on rushing towards the american position. They were overwhelmed. A synth rushed at Daniel, blasting off rounds. He was able to quickly duck to avoid being hit, then popped back out of cover and tore up the synth with a good few rounds from his M4A1. However, the position was quickly lost as his comrades began to fall around him. Daniel turned his head towards Blake, the sight he saw was heart breaking. Blake, firing off his 9mm pistol began a valiant last stand against the alien beings. Around two synths fell, before Blake finally took a load of pulse rounds in the chest, and fell limp against a cabinet behind him. Daniel screamed off in rage, blasting off rounds at the still oncoming horde of synths before he realised, he was going to die here if he didn't move. He made his decision, so he quickly darted off from cover and ran for the basement, leaving the dying screams of his comrades behind. To him it was a cowardly and sickening act to leave them behind, but this was about survival now. Before leaving the hotel, he scrambled through an old suitcase and grabbed some civilian clothing, then darted off again as the rush of footsteps behind him grew closer. After making his way through the sewers for hours, Daniel finally reached the surface and emerged in an alley. The war had been lost, earth, had been lost. Another decision had to be made, give up? Or continue fighting? He stood there for a moment and considered his options. After some thought, he began to undress from his USMC gear and pull on his civilian attire, surrender was his decision. The various countries of earth soon gave up fighting, the war ending in seven hours. From this point on, the new alien race calling themselves "The Combine" installed their own way of life, government, society, everything onto Earth. Daniel was rounded up alongside thousands of other citizens, and it was from here that he would begin his journey that made him the man he currently is. Post War Life Daniel was now an ordinary citizen in City Eleven, the world now under the occupation of The Combine. He had no idea where in the world he had been shipped off to, everything just looked so different. People had joined the enemy, working as The Combines new police force named the CCA/MPF. The future looked bleak for Daniel, all his ambition was gone and he felt empty. His family were missing, or even worse. However he had to move on and continue to survive, and he did so. A new loyalist system was installed in society and Daniel decided to take advantage of this. Any crimes he witnessed, he would report. He felt he was betraying his own race by doing this, but to survive he had to go with the flow. Days, months, years went past and Daniel had known gained the status of being a golden tier loyalist for his actions. It wasn't until one day he was walking down a boulevard in City Eleven towards his apartment complex, when a poster caught his eye. The poster stated that the Civil Protection were looking for new recruits to bring into the force, and for a moment Daniel stood there and thought to himself. This could be a way to start over, a line of work he was familiar with. After standing infront of the poster for a while, debating with himself, he finally came to the conclusion he would apply. On the day, Daniel entered the precinct of City Eleven and strolled up to the main desk. He was handed a piece of paper all in neat application format, and a pen that was golden with the Universal Union logo streaking across the side of it. After around half an hour of writing, Daniel handed in his application and received a reply within a few days. Daniel had been accepted. C11.D07.MPF-RCT.10989, this was Daniel's new identity. His first day on the job was a quiet one, it mainly consisted of drills and reading through the various guides within the CCA/MPF. Some days passed, and finally a main training was held. Daniel was able to ace the entire section of questions, and when it came to the hand to hand training he had came out victorious as well. The trainings continued, and soon the promotions began to flow in. He went from RCT, to joining the UNION division. From that point on, he continued to work to the best of his ability, until finally reaching Tier 1 within the UNION division. Now at this rank, he was able to make a decision on what field he would like to join. ZONE, the engineer division. SWORD, the combat division. JUDGE, the court division or SHIELD, the medical division. It took some thought, but Daniel made his decision. He would join SHIELD. From that point onwards Daniel kept grinding, trying his best to raise through the ranks of the SHIELD division, which he eventually did in time. After around a year spent in the SHIELD Division, Daniel was picked to take an EpU course as the position was vacant under his current Divisional, it was an offer he couldn't refuse. The training was intense, but worth it in the long run as it'd only enhance Daniel's current skills. Time passed until he got the news, he was promoted to the rank of EpU. This accomplishment was something Daniel was proud of, and he finally felt as if he belonged where he was. However he had to live up to the name of Elite Protection Unit, and that's what he did. An occasion for example would be when Daniel defended his DvL during a sweep against rebels, one of them being a known member of the City17 CELL "Andrew Smith". A position soon became vacant in City17, one to become the EpU of a notorious divisional there, 76769. Again it was an offer he couldn't refuse, so he accepted. City Seventeen City Seventeen, a notorious city with many notorious figures. It took time, but Daniel soon grew accustomed to his new surroundings and new faces. Knowing he was the EpU under a divisional such as 76769 made him feel quite accomplished, knowing he had somewhat joined the ranks of the elite. In time, Daniel became good friends with his new divisional and their friendship still last even now. Also Daniel gained a relationship with a lower unit named Sophia while serving in City Seventeen. A person Daniel never expected to find in City Seventeen was his own brother, Rob. It was quite the eye opener, knowing his brother had still survived throughout all of this, however, where was his younger brother James? Rob decided to meet up with Daniel in the slums, and it was then Daniel found out about James' death. The knowledge of James being a resistance fighter pushed Daniel over the edge, as he blamed Rob for his younger brothers death. Conflict between the two brothers ensued for a time, before the two finally came to to terms and accepted what had happened, even though the two may not necessarily like it. More familiar faces Daniel met in Seventeen was his old friend Johnny Anderson, and his sister Michelle. Knowing his old friends were still around gave him comfort, however he had to keep in mind that they were still on the other side, rebels, anti-citizens. With the knowledge of his friends on the other side, Daniel began to question his allegiance. Daniel continued to serve the Civil Protection for a while, before a certain circumstance led Daniel to finally give up his allegiance to the Universal Union. Now a traitor, Daniel went on the run while being pursued by Commander 777 and the Civil Protection force of precinct 17. The slums became his safe haven, for a time at least as the place itself was riddled with gangs and other anti-citizen groups. Now Daniel was alone, with no one there to help him. Time went on, as he fended for himself and survived through life and death situations. In time, Daniel finally linked up with his older brother Rob and the resistance so he could take the fight to 777 with extra support. However the fight would be cut short, as an unknown Anti-Citizen led a terrorist attack on precinct 17, causing a district wide evacuation. It was now Daniel and Rob decided together they would cut ties with the resistance for now, and travel to the outlands together for a time to seek out their cousin Luca, a leader of a resistance CELL.